


Husky and Skeleton

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Are you reading this?, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No POV, Taako POV for the second chapter, everyone is only mentioned, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Reminiscing on their adventures isn't as fun as you'd think.Also Taakos a horndog.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Writober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

During the time that they had no memories, they went through some traumatizing shit. The two most traumatizing, that really brought them all back to reality, were their time in Refuge, and what those liches had called the Suffering Game. 

The suffering game, with all of its possibilities brought out many nightmares in its participants. Taako would dream of the liches demanding he forget Lup and because he didn’t know who that was he agreed readily. Magnus would wake up feeling his bones creak, and his muscles wane before remembering Garfield had grown him another body. Merle would dream he’d given away his Xtreme Teen Bible and Pan abandoned him, leaving him defenceless against the upcoming storm. 

So yeah the Suffering Game had fucked them up pretty bad. Refuge was right behind it.

In Refuge they’d done terrible things, and even though they’d eventually saved the town and all its people, the dreams it caused were horrible. Dreams that they were trapped in refuge, in a one hour loop, unable to escape. Sometimes they would meld with nightmares of the century they’d spent on the Starblaster, their closest companions dying, the loops drawing ever smaller, The Hunger drawing ever closer. Sometimes they could see people pounding on the outside of the bubble, begging them to get out, to save everyone. 

In Refuge they’d also at least met interesting people. They met people like Paloma, Ren, Cassidy. They’d also met a skeleton, which was weird enough. His name was Luca and he had a brother named Redmond. Those two had changed their lives. They got the Chance Lance, the locked bag of holding and the 9-Second Back Up Ball. Actually, did they ever use that last one? Well, they got it anyway. Luca was nice and Redmond was a big burly man with a husky, commanding voice. 

As much trauma and horror they brought about with their time in Refuge they also met some great people.


	2. Chapter 2

His first meeting with Kravitz admittedly didn’t go great. “Hey thug, what’s your name ‘cuz I’m about to tentacle your dick!” isn’t really that great of a first impression. He’s also, y’know, a skeleton. Who works for death herself. But damn if his husky voice and human form didn’t do a lot for Taako. Most people probably wouldn’t call his voice husky. And they’d be right. His normal voice is smooth like melted chocolate, his work voice as lilting as it is jagged. No, most people wouldn’t call his voice husky, but most people weren’t his lover.


End file.
